More than This (english)
by Conejillo89
Summary: One shot of Saint Tail, dedicated to the feminine sector of the fandom that likes the romantic side of the series. To show that not everything is misery and violence in my fics. xD Thanks to SetsukaChoi and Mimichanmc for the inspiration


-Seika, Japan March 15, 1996

Dear Diary:

I look forward to see her every night. In the night wind, covered by the pale lights of streetlights. When the leaves creak slightly on the pavement. That contagious laugh. Those black stockings and that cute pink tutu. That thin body, slender and so agile that it seems to swing gracefully in the wind. Those arms so delicate and feminine, but at the same time strong and elastic. Those delicate dancer curves. Every time I think of her legs, so perfect and long, I cannot help but blush and have some kind of thoughts, those that embarrass girls and make us call perverts if we say them out loud. But I don't understand. My heart contracts and beats wildly, almost to the point of my heart attack, every time I receive her letters.

What will that mean? I feel a strange sensation, my stomach shrinks and my hands tremble slightly ... Could it be something else, something more than this simple feeling that I do not know how to describe? Really, is there anything more than this? And let's not talk about his hair ... How do you make him so cute, careful and bright? I would like to touch him, caress him and even pull him a little, hehehe. I do not know if I really want to catch her or I want to meet her, know her motives, know why she helps people instead of seeking her personal benefit. Who is really she ? Why do I feel I already know her? Her perfume reminds me of someone, that smell of fresh flowers ... Her voice is familiar to me, but I cannot match it to someone I know. My God ... Will I know it someday? The other day I saw a redhead model on TV ... She was so beautiful ... I think the thief has that hair color. I couldn't get rid of that thought in days ...

Today was a very complicated day at school. The math exercises were more complicated than normal. I got a C, although I think I already found a way to solve those operations. Dad is not going to be happy, he demands too much with grades. But it doesn't matter. I admit that I studied little for being aware of a new theft of Saint Tail. She takes weeks without appearing, and it's a bit worrisome. Have she already retired from the criminal life? Will he have repented? My father worries ,he says I talk too much about her. It seems to me that I am obsessing. I don't know what to answer but I only know that one day I will test my courage as a detective and catch her with my own hands.

And today, not only were the subjects ... today I had a fight with that very strange girl, Meimi Haneoka. Phew! That woman has such a strange and complicated personality. I notice how she looks at me out of the corner of her eye, when I look back at her, I only see how she makes gestures and grimaces of contempt. Who understands her? I don't know what she's looking for from me ... Sometimes I get a little scared, because she gets as angry as a basilisk with me for no reason. I remember the day I accidentally threw a cake on her. I messed up her hair and her uniform. I swear I did it unintentionally, we were arguing and I stumbled upon an uneven tile on the floor. She became so angry that she chased me around the school yard, until the nuns took us to detention and punished us.

During our stay in detention, I realized how she was spying on me out of the corner of my eye, as always. But every time I turned to see her, I was again with her pouts and snorts of annoyance and boredom. I really don't understand the girls ... they're so weird ... Is it possible that Haneoka ... that she...likes me ? No, it can't be possible. She is such a loud and conflicted girl! I can't stand her sighs and complaints in math class. The teachers always scold her, she always fails. So silly. Ha! And when we are in recesses, it's much worse. It's always very tiresome . Every time we discuss about the thief, she doesn't stop refuting everything I say. It seems he knows more about the thief than the police themselves. And if she were ...? No, it must be an error. That Saint Tail thief is clearly an older woman, although we have never seen her face, we have obtained some blurry photographs, and we see that maybe she is a young woman, but older than Haneoka, possibly ...

Also, I think the thief is more beautiful ... And sexier, hehehe. I hope that Haneoka calms down and stops looking for trouble all the time. After all, the detective is me, not her. I will be the one to solve this case, no matter what the cost. Rina insists that she thinks she knows who Saint Tail is, but I don't want to know. That Rina is also strange. I hate that she puts her hands on me without warning me. Honestly, I think I should be enough to solve the cases. I have nothing against Rina because she is a woman or because she is the mayor's niece, it's just that ... for me, this case is special. Is personal. And I don't feel comfortable with her hanging around, sticking her nose in everything. She is a good person, but speaking of Saint Tail, that subject, is only mine. If I manage to solve it, I will be a prodigy in the police department ... But meanwhile, I can't stop thinking about who will be that pretty lady behind the ponytail and that black suit ... that beauty that steals my sleep, that has robbed me the tranquility, that has shaken me to the entrails, that has seized my heart, in an act of illusionism that I could never imagine ...


End file.
